


Save Me, Please

by W_H_A_T__W_H_Y



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Abusive Manager, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT7, Please Don't Hate Me, besides one dude, everyone loves bambam, i guess?, im a horrible person ik, may add more tags, may be triggering, protective got7, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_H_A_T__W_H_Y/pseuds/W_H_A_T__W_H_Y
Summary: Got7 have a new, and improved (As JYP would say) manager that, on the outside, seems perfect for them. He helps them improve, even though he doesn't have the greatest relationship with the members personally.Especially Bambam.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, there will be some horrible things happening in this story, like abuse, mental issues, etc. If you are triggered by any of these, please don't read this. 
> 
> BTW, I'm a horrible writer, so if its bad, forgive me.

When the seven members of Got7 learnt that their manager was being replaced, they were incredibly confused and shocked. Kim Jong Min had been their manager since they debuted in 2014. He had always treated all seven members with equal respect and had never done one thing to make any of them dislike him.

So, when they learnt he was fired for reasons unknown to them, let’s just say they were shocked.

“What do you mean he was fired?”

Im Jaebum’s powerful voice echoed throughout the small dorm, the other members frozen. They watched as their leader glared down Park Jin Young, their CEO, with blazing eyes. Their boss replied calmly, “Yes, Jaebum. Kim Jong Min was fired for reasons I won’t disclose with you as of now.”

“So…” Youngjae’s quiet voice spoke up, making the other seven people in the room turn to him. “Will we have a new manager?” 

Park Jin Young nodded, “Yes. He won’t arrive until Monday, but when he does come, I’d like you all be in my office to meet him on Monday, of course, no later than 1:00pm.” The room fell into an awkward silence, Jaebum turning to the members quickly before turning back to Park Jin Young, “Yes, sir.” With that, their boss stood up, saying goodbye curtly before heading out the dorm. Once he did, the room erupted into loud conversations.

“A new manager? What the hell!”

“You think he’ll be as good as Jong Min?”

"I can’t believe this!”

“Why do you think he was fired? Think he did something illegal?”

“Why the hell would he have done something illegal, Bambam?”

“I don’t know, I just-.”

Suddenly, a loud voice yelled over the voices.

“All of you, SHUT UP!”

Bambam and Mark, who were in the middle of a fight, jumped, turning to the owner of the voice that belonged to none other than Jinyoung.

The boy sighed, sitting down, beside Jaebum, who patted the younger boys back. When Jinyoung calmed down, he spoke, “Look, guys, I know this is big news, and we’re all shocked, but we need to stay calm. We’ll find out more on Monday.”

“But that’s ages away, hyung!” Yugyeom complained, Jinyoung turning to him, “Yugyeomie, it’s literally two days away.”

“Yeah,” Jackson quickly spoke up from beside Yugyeom, “But none of us are patient.” Jinyoung sighed, mumbling a, “true”, while Jaebum said, “Look, guys, just go to sleep. It’s late. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” 

The members groaned, Bambam rolling his eyes before standing up, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm gently, before heading to their shared room. The other members did the same thing, Jaebum turning off the lights in the living room, leaving the usually loud dorm room in silence.


	2. Monday

Monday came around quick. Too quick.

The members, as usual, got ready in the morning. After an hour, they headed downstairs, prepared to see their manager in his black van, waiting to pick them up, but instead, their bodyguard was there, hands gripping on the steering wheel, looking impatient. 

"Hurry up you seven, or we’ll be late.”

The boys hurried into the car, the maknae line in the back, Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark in the middle while Jaebum sat with their bodyguard right at the front. During the journey, the other members, as usual, besides Mark and Jinyoung, who were checking their phones, sang along with the radio, purposely singing bad.

Especially Bambam. God, his ‘singing’ voice is going to make someone go deaf one day.

Jaebum, who also wasn’t participating in the sing-a-long, rested his head on the window beside him, smiling fondly at his members, trying not to chuckle when he saw their bodyguard’s face. Poor man looked like he was scared for his life.

Jaebum didn’t blame him.  
After around ten more minutes of the maknae line and Jackson, who should honestly just join the maknae line now, singing loudly, and their bodyguard wishing he was never born, they arrived in front of the JYP building, their bodyguard saying quickly, “W-We’re here, now get out!” Yugyeom and Bambam, not noticing their bodyguard’s slight aggressiveness, laughed loudly as they got out the car. Meanwhile, Youngjae, who did notice the man’s behaviour, glanced questionably at Jaebum, who indicated for him to leave.

As the remaining members left the van, their bodyguard shakily saying he’ll pick them up after their dance practice, which they had after meeting their new manager, before driving off. When he was gone, Jackson questioned, “Man, what got him so mad?” Jaebum tried his best not to smirk, “You four,” he indicated to Jackson and the maknae line, who were already heading inside the building, “you scarred the poor man with your…singing.”

Jackson quickly apologised, though he didn’t really mean it, at all, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing before running off, to the building.

"Aish, kids nowadays,” Mark complained, though there was a sneaky smile appearing on his face, as him, Jaebum and Jinyoung walked inside the building, meeting up with the other four. They all went to their practice room, putting all their bags and water bottles down. Before any of them could say anything, one of their noona’s hurried in, turning to Jaebum. “Jaebum, Mr. Park-nim wants you.”

The leader, who already guessed what this was about, nodding, bowing to the older woman who left soon after.

“Why does he only want you?” Yugyeom questioned from where he was sitting down beside Bambam, “Didn’t he say he wanted all of us?” Jaebum merely shrugged, unsure himself, telling the members to behave, and that he’d be back in at least half an hour, before heading off to Park Jin Young’s office.

 

He arrived at a wooden door, silver words carved into the wood.

Park Jin Young’s Office

Jaebum knocked on the door, hearing a muffled, “come in,” from his boss. He slowly opened the door, entering the lightly lit office, seeing his boss shaking hands with a tall and masculine man.

A very tall and masculine man, might be add.

The man, who he assumed was their new manager, turned to Jaebum, remained silent, Park Jin Young introducing them. “Jaebum, meet Song Jae Il, your new manager.”

He then turned to this Song Jae Il, “Jae Il, this is Im Jaebum. He’s the leader of Got7.” Jae Il turned to him, this time a smile on his face, “Nice to meet you Jaebum. I hope we work well together.” Jaebum was quiet for a moment, before nodding, putting on a small smile as Jin Young spoke up, “Jaebum, please take him to meet your members, and when you do, go back to practicing for your upcoming album, alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Park-nim.” Jaebum bowed, before nodding to Jae Il. “Follow me.”

He led the older man, who was probably in his late 30’s, early 40’s, down the hall, and down one flight of stairs. In complete silence. They arrived, Jaebum opening the door to their practice room, nearly face palming. In the room, was Bambam on the floor, screaming his lungs out as Jinyoung held him down, preparing to hit him, Jackson screaming like a girl, Yugyeom cheering Jinyoung on, saying, “Punch him! Punch him!” while Youngjae watched quietly from the corner with a bright smile.

While Mark watched everything with a raised brow.

Suddenly, Jinyoung yelled, “Don’t you ever! Call me Junior! You little b-.”

Jaebum, growing worried at how their new manager would feel about them, yelled, “Guys!” The room instantly quietened down, Jackson and Yugyeom jumping, shocked. They all turned to their leader, their eyes focusing on the man behind him.

Bambam squealed, quickly pushing Jinyoung off, the older boy cursing loudly, standing up quickly. The others did the same, Mark helping up a groaning Jinyoung, as they all stood in a line. They fell silent, for once, Jaebum sighing before saying in exasperation, “Guys, meet Song Jae Il. Our new manager.” 

They all turned, looking up, even Yugyeom, at Jae Il, who walked forward, something flashing in his eyes for a split second, until he smiled brightly, “Hello, nice to meet you all.”

The members, after being ordered by an angry Jaebum, quickly greeted the manager, saying their names and their positions in the group, all shaking Jae Il’s hand one at a time.

No one realised the way his face changed when he saw Bambam.

If they did, maybe they would've known something was wrong.


	3. True Colours

It had been around six to seven hours since they started practicing, Jae Il watching them with hawk-like eyes, saying he wanted to watch them to learn their different strengths and weaknesses, and what they needed to clean up on before their comeback.

Jae Il was writing in his notebook, about each member, though he seemed more focused on one page than the others. Jackson, having noticed this, grew confused, watching as Jae Il’s eyes drifted to Bambam, narrowing into slits, before looking back down.

_So, it was Bambam he was writing about?_

Before Jackson could even say anything, another one of their new songs came on, Jackson quickly hurrying to his space, wiping sweat off his face, his previous thoughts about their manager and Bambam disappearing straight away.

They practiced for another four excruciating hours, until Jae Il finally stopped the music, all seven members letting out loud, tired sigh, Jackson falling to the ground, groaning loudly, “Ugh, I just want to go home and sleep for two years.”

“Same,” Mark grumbled quietly beside him, Jae Il closing his notebook, standing up with a smile, “Of course. You’ve all worked hard today, you deserve to rest.”

A chorus of _thank you’s_ echoed through the room, the members starting to pack up their things, until Jae Il spoke.

“Bambam-ah, stay behind for just two minutes, I want to talk to you.”

The second-youngest turned, looking confused. The other members looked equally as confused, none of them ever needing to stay behind unless they had done something bad or were behind in their work; Bambam was neither.

“Uh, okay,” Bambam spoke unsurely, sharing a look with Jinyoung, who promised that they’d wait for him, before leaving, the other members close behind. Yugyeom passed him, his hand lingering slightly on Bambam’s, smiling knowingly before leaving as well.

Bambam and Jae Il were now left alone, Bambam standing there awkwardly, looking up as the older man sighed, his gaze falling on the younger boy, “Bambam, you’re pretty behind with your dancing.” He watched Bambam’s face morph into one of confusion, “Your foot work is sloppy, your hands flail all over the place, and your body also looks awkward. You need to work harder. You don’t want to make the others fall behind as well, do you?”

The Thai felt as if he had been shot when he heard the man say he could make his best friends fall behind in his work. He didn’t realise he was doing that horrible.

“I-I’m sorry manager-nim-.”

“Saying sorry doesn’t make you improve, does it?” Jae Il spat, much to Bambam’s surprise, as the man continued sharply, “Starting from tomorrow, I want you staying back and practicing for an extra two hours.” This time, Bambam was slightly angry. Two extra hours? If he serious?

“No offence sir, but we finish at 1:00am every night,” the body indicated to the clock, where it showed it was now about 1:05am, continuing, “If I stay behind for two more hours, I’ll be here until 3:00am, and every day our schedules start at 7:00am. I’d only get three hours sleep-. “

Jae Il looked outraged, walking forward, getting in Bambam’s face, the boy backing off, “Are you questioning my authority, Bambam?” As much as the younger wanted to defend himself, he was honestly terrified. The manager was shaking from anger, his face red and eyes trained sharply on Bambam’s face. If looks could kill, Bambam would be sprawled out dead on the floor.

Bambam wasn’t able to say anything because Jae Il shoved him slightly, spitting, “Two extra hours every day at the end of practice, and that’s not open to discussion. Is that clear?” The boy remained silent, still shocked, as Jae Il raised his voice even louder, “Is that clear, Bambam?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Bambam whispered shakily, the man grunting before telling him to leave, the boy doing so, running out as fast as he could, still terrified.

He thought Jae Il would be incredibly nice. But he was just downright terrifying.

 

Bambam hurried to the familiar black van, slowing down both his running and breathing, shakily opening the car door, sitting in the back, between Youngjae and Yugyeom, Youngjae sleeping while Yugyeom had earphones in, listening to music.

“What did he want, Bambam?” Mark questioned from in front of him as the car started, turning his body slightly so he could look at his dongsaeng. Said boy breathed in and out, calming himself, before answering, “He told me that I had to practice an extra two hours every night after practice.”

Mark looked shocked, Jinyoung turning around, eyes wide, “He what?”

Bambam remained silent as his two hyungs, Jackson joining in as well, started asking him questions, the three tumbling over each other’s words as Jaebum, sitting at the front besides the same bodyguard, spoke up, “Shut up guys.”

The three became silent, though they kept sending worried glances to Bambam, as Jaebum continued, “Why did he do that, Bam?”

“He said I wasn’t doing well enough with my dancing, that I was too awkward, and that I needed to stay behind to improve so I don’t make you all fall behind as well.”

Jackson scoffed angrily, “Now that’s fucking bull-.”

“Jackson,” Jaebum warned lowly, the younger boy quickly becoming quiet, as Jaebum looked at Bambam, well, what he could see of the boy from the front, “Look, I’ll talk to Jae-.”

“No, hyung, it’s fine,” Bambam quickly replied, stopping his hyung, “I-I think it’s better if I stay behind anyway, I want to improve.” He didn’t see his hyungs share concerned looks, until Jinyoung said softly, “Okay, Bambam-ah.”

With the conversation that over, well, for Bambam at least, he laid back, putting his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder, the younger boy instantly putting an arm around him, as he fell into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it seems like jae il's true attitude is showing. but trust me, he's gonna get worst.


	4. Yugbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter, just shining some light on Yugbam since those two are so flipping adorable. the next chapter might not be out for a while, but that'll only be because it'll be longer than all the other chapters (hopefully)

When they arrived in the dorm, Yugyeom could sense there was something with his best friend.

He followed Bambam closely, the two entering their shared bedroom while saying good night to their hyungs, Bambam sitting down on his, leaning against the headrest, quickly going on his phone, though he didn’t seem too focused on it. In fact, he seemed troubled.

Yugyeom was worried.

He watched as his friend turned over, appearing to fall asleep, though Yugyeom knew better. After five minutes of watching the boy, _which isn’t creepy shut up Jackson_ , pretending to be asleep, before sighing, standing up. Yugyeom turned off the light, before walking quietly to Bambam’s bed, sitting down slowly.

 

Bambam’s eyes opened when he felt a dip in his bed, his thoughts of Jae Il disappearing as he turned over, his eyes meeting Yugyeom’s, his friend asking softly, “You okay, Bam?” Bambam nodded slowly, not wanting to tell Yugyeom about Jae Il. Well, Jae Il was right about him, right? He really didn’t need to trouble Yugyeom more than he already has.

“Yeah,” Bambam smiled softly, yet weakly, “Why wouldn't I be?”

Yugyeom frowned, “You just seemed trouble, Bam. You sure you okay?” Bambam felt his chest tighten, before nodding. “I’m fine, Yugyeom-ah. Don’t worry about me.” Yugyeom remained quiet, before bending down, kissing the boy’s lips.

Bambam was frozen for a moment, warmth fluttering in his stomach before kissing the boy back, Yugyeom climbing into the bed, hugging the smaller boy into a warm hug. When they were comfortable, Yugyeom whispered into the older boy’s ears, “If you’re going through something, you can tell me.”

Bambam felt his heart clench up, tears forming in his eyes as he gulped, not answering. Instead, he snuggled into his friend, _boyfriend’s?_ , chest, falling into a slumber that was tainted by Song Jae Il, but then became lighter when he saw Yugyeom. _His boyfriend._


	5. The Plot Thickens

The first night Bambam had been forced to stay behind, he was watched by Jae Il intensely, the man throwing abuse at him for two hours straight, along the lines of, _you’re not improving at all, pathetic,_ and _do you enjoy making your members fall behind because of your incompetence?_

Every time Jae Il spat these insults at him, Bambam’s confidence broke even more, but at the same time, it made him want to strive for success, to improve. However, there was one comment that pushed him over the edge.

“That is what you call dancing? What you call rapping? It’s fucking horrible, how were you allowed to join this group?”

Bambam, who had been leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room to Jae Il catching his breath, clenched his fists. He stood up straight, yelling angrily, “Well if you actually gave me advice on how to improve then I would! But no, all you do is yell at me!”

The younger boy stopped, breathing heavily, his eyes widening when he realized what he had said. “M-Manager-.”

Jae Il raised his hands, cutting him off, gaze on the floor, before looking up, a calm look on his face, a soft smile appearing, “You’re right, Bambam. I haven’t even give you proper advice, have I?” Jae Il walked forward, Bambam calming slightly, hoping that maybe his manager had been clouded by the new-found power he had, and start properly helping him improve.

Jae Il talked, still walking forward, until he was looking down at Bambam, “I think I know the perfect way to help you, Bambam…”

The boy couldn’t even answer back, when the older male grabbed his neck, slamming his head against the stone wall behind him. Bambam gasped out in pain, as Jae Il grabbed his throat, blocking off his airway, whispering into his ear, “This should warn you not to talk back to me…ever.”

The younger boy began to choke, struggling against the older man’s grip. Jae Il tightened his gip for another ten seconds, Bambam’s fights growing weaker, the boy turning pale, when the tight hold on his neck suddenly, making him crash against the floor, still choking as he desperately tried to breathe in air, throat burning and head banging.

When he finally got his breath back, his chin was grabbed roughly, forcing him to look up, directly into the cold eyes of Song Jae Il. “Don’t tell anyone this, you don’t want to disappoint your members and dear fans anymore than you have, do you?”

Terror surged through Bambam, making him unable to answer besides nodding weakly. Jae Il let go of his chin, saying curtly, “Practice is over. Go back to the dorm, now.”

Bambam shakily stood up, away from his manager, keeping a hand pressed against his throbbing head, which luckily wasn’t bleeding, but would probably leave a bump, grabbing his bag and water, hurrying out of the room, away from him.

By the time Bambam reached the dorm, it was 3:29am, the boy shaking from the icy air outside. He quietly entered the dorm, heading into the kitchen, having some painkillers for his now bad headache, glancing in the mirror, narrowing his eyes when he saw redness on his neck, from where Jae Il had basically strangled him.

_Did he deserve it?_

He couldn’t think any more depressing thoughts because he heard footsteps from behind him, a voice questioning softly, “Bambam?”

Bambam turned, seeing Mark standing there, rubbing his eyes, though Bambam could see that they were narrowed, “Did you just get back?” Bambam tried to speak without a stutter, “Y-Yeah hyung, Manager-nim let me leave at 3.”

He could faintly see Mark shake his head, sighing, “I don’t understand why you’re being kept behind, you’re doing fine.”

Before he could stop himself, Bambam blurted out, “you don’t need to lie hyung.” His eyes widened, watching Mark look up with a sharp stare, “What do you mean, Bam-ah?” Bambam quickly thought of an excuse.

“Sorry hyung, I’m just tired,” Bambam lied, smiling weakly, “See you later.” Mark was unable to even say anything because the taller boy to hurry out the kitchen, straight into his and Yugyeom’s room, leaving a confused Mark behind.

 

Bambam woke up to the blasting of Yugyeom’s obnoxious alarm ringing in their room, groaning when he felt his head bang.

The painkillers seemed to work, but that stupid alarm just had to ruin it.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, groaning, “Yugyeom, turn that stupid thing off.” However, his only dongsaeng didn’t answer, making him frown, looking up, realizing Yugyeom wasn’t there. The boy must’ve woken up earlier.

Sighing, he stood up, turning the alarm off, rubbing his throat, which was burning. Bambam headed into the living room, realizing Jaebum and Jinyoung were on the couch, discussing something quietly. Youngjae was sitting opposite them, headphones on, probably listening to some new music, while Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark were no where in sight. He heard the faint sound of the shower turning on, so he guessed one of them were in there.

Or maybe sharing. Jackson and Mark did weird things like that.

Heading to the kitchen, he got out two painkillers, reminding himself to bring some for both practice and extra practice. When he was done, he went into the living room, hearing Jaebum say with a hushed voice, “…and there were reports that it might’ve been a murder, but the police covered it up.”

Bambam, growing confused, spoke up, “Who was murdered?”

Jaebum and Jinyoung jumped, turning, meeting eyes with Bambam. The room fell into an awkward silence, besides the occasional hum from Youngjae. After a few more seconds of silence, Jinyoung, “We were talking about our old manager.”

Bambam narrowed his eyes, indicating for him to continue. Jinyoung looked down, Jaebum continuing for him.

“He committed suicide.”


	6. It gets worse

_“He committed suicide.”_

“What?”

Bambam’s shocked voice gasped, Youngjae looking up, taking his headphones off, remaining silent.

“We don’t know everything…in fact, our manager’s coming now,” Jaebum told him, Bambam’s stomach dropping. _No, he couldn’t see him. Not yet._

The door suddenly opened, Yugyeom entering…Jae Il behind him. His manager’s gaze focused on him, glaring at him, Bambam quickly looking down, hurrying to sit down besides Jinyoung, who put an arm around him.

Yugyeom sat beside Youngjae, meeting Bambam’s gaze, smiling softly. Bambam smiled weakly at his boyfriend, trying not to flinch when Jae Il spoke up, “Where’s Jackson and Mark?”

Before anyone could answer, Jackson and Mark left their shared room, both having equally wet hair. _Yep. They did shower together._

Jackson looked at Jae Il, eyes widening, “Oh, hey manager-nim! Why-.”

“Sit down,” Jae Il interrupted, indicating for Mark and Jackson to sit down beside Yugyeom and Youngjae. Mark looked uncertain, eyes widening as Jackson grabbed his arm, pulling him to the couch quickly, keeping the boy in a tight hold.

Jae Il eyed all of them, his gaze darkening when it fell on Bambam, though no one besides Bambam noticed it. Well…Jinyoung realized there was something weird going on, but he decided to ask Bambam about it later.

“As you may know, your old manager, Kim Jong Min, committed suicide last night. His wife found him in their room.”

Jae Il remained quiet, letting it sink it, before continuing, “You know he was fired, of course, but you don’t know the reason…He was fired because it was discovered he had depression, but also, they found out he had worked for another boy group from a smaller company, like you seven, around eight years ago. However, due to unknown reasons, he started to…dislike the members, especially one of the younger members, who he ended up killing.”

“Wait what?”

Jackson’s loud voice exclaimed, Mark quickly shushing him, though he was shocked as well. In fact, they all were. Their manager, who they all had loved and respected, was a killer?

Jae Il nodded, “Yes, and when they found out, they fired him, and they didn’t tell you because Park Jin Young wanted to protect you, in a sort of way. They believe then his depression spiralled out of control since he couldn’t find a new job after that, which led him to committing suicide.”

The room fell into silence, the boys shocked, Jae Il muttering that he’d come back in about thirty minute’s so the news could sink in, heading out the dorm. When he left, the room fell into shocked, murmured conversations, Jinyoung quickly grabbing Bambam, forcing him into his own room.

They walked into Jinyoung’s room, the older boy quickly closing the door, Bambam watching him, asking with confusion, “W-What? Hyung-.”

“What’s going on with you and manager-nim?” Jinyoung questioned straight away, Bambam clenching his fists behind his back, “W-What do you mean?”

“Bam, I’m not stupid. I’ve seen how he looks at you,” Jinyoung told him, “He looked at everyone else normally but when he saw you…I was afraid he was mad at you.”

Bambam’s eyes widened, thinking quickly, before saying, “You’re probably just seeing things, hyung.”

Jinyoung glared, before asking, “Bambam, what exactly happened when we left you alone with Jae Il yesterday?

“He just helped me improve, hyung,” Bambam lied, flashes of Jae Il’s angered face flashing in his mind, quickly adding, “And I’m improving…thanks to him.”

Jinyoung eyed him, not able to say anything because Jaebum yelled, “Guys, we have to leave in twenty minutes! Get ready.”

Bambam quickly mumbled a, “bye hyung,” quickly leaving a glaring Jinyoung behind. _He knew something was going on. He just didn’t know what._

 

Twenty minutes later, Bambam and the other six members hurried out of their dorm, seeing their van parked there, their manager slightly visible from inside.

Bambam tensed, thankful the others were in front of him, so they didn’t see how scared he was. Bambam breathed in, calming himself.

He quickly followed the others, who were already entering the van. Jackson turned, smiling at him, indicating for him to enter first. Bambam thanked his hyung, quickly entering, sitting at the back in between Youngjae and Yugyeom.

When Jackson finally sat down besides Mark, Jae Il started the car.

Bambam didn’t notice the man glaring at him through the rear-view mirror from the front seat.

 

 

Ten minutes later, six of the seven’s members were sitting in their practice room, Jaebum in a meeting with Park Jin Young.

Bambam stood up when his head started to hurt again, thankful he brought some painkillers with him. He turned to Jackson, saying, “I’m going to the toilet, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Jackson gave him a thumbs up, Bambam quickly leaving, heading to their private toilet.

He entered the empty bathroom, taking out two painkillers. When he had them, his head numbing, he prepared to leave the bathroom, when he heard the door open, indicating someone had entered.

Bambam tried not to gasp when he realized it was Jae Il. Said man eyed him darkly, locking the door, walking forward. Bambam quickly walked backwards, tensing as the man questioned, “What did you tell your hyung.”

“W-What d-do you mean?” Bambam said shakily, Jae Il walking closer, Bambam walking backwards until his back hit the wall. Jae Il was directly in front of him, slamming his hands on the wall, his arms trapping Bambam as he spoke darkly, “You told Jinyoung, didn’t you?”

“No-.”

Bambam couldn’t finish because Jae Il had raised his hand, slapping Bambam. Hard. The younger boy gasped, his head flying to the side, the boy raising his hand to touch his throbbing his cheek, only for Jae Il to grab his wrists in a tight hold, holding them about his head, trapping Bambam as he growled, “You told Jinyoung about what I did to you, that’s why he’s been glaring at me since we’ve got here!”

“I swear, I didn’t! J-Jinyoung knows nothing!”

“Then why is he acting like a little bitch?”

Bambam grew angry. How dare that asshole talk about his hyung like that? He could relatively handle the man doing it to him, but not his friends.

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Bambam yelled, kicking at his manager, who looked furious, grabbing Bambam’s hair, making the boy gasp. Jae Il dragged the boy to the middle of the room, kicking the boy in the shin, making the boy fall to the ground with a groan. Bambam cried as the man kicked his stomach.

Bambam screamed, gasping as the man covered his mouth, saying angrily, “Shut up, I don’t won’t anyone hearing you!” Bambam’s eyes filled with tears, his gasp barely audible as Jae Il grabbed his hair, pulling it up.

Bambam’s legs shook as Jae Il pulled him close, whispering into his ear, “Don’t you ever, _ever,_ tell anyone about this, or I promise, I’ll hurt you worse, as well as your fellow members. Got it?” Bambam nodded, fear filling him, flinching as the man pulled him hair, taking his hand away, “Say, _yes sir_.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Jae Il scoffed, before letting go of the boy, who fell to the floor. Jae Il eyed the withering boy on the floor for a few minutes before heading to the door, unlocking it. However, before he left, he turned to Bambam, saying with a calm smile, “I can’t wait to see you after practice today, Bambam-ah. I have a lot of things planned!”

And with that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! :D  
> this is my first fanfic I'm ever posting on any website, and I'm definitely nervous. (sorry if it isn't good)  
> hopefully i'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
